Absolutely
by Yoru Asahi
Summary: How can one music prove that Kenshin Himura isn't the jerk Kaoru thought he was? Oneshot, AU. KK


Ok guys, so here is the first oneshot I post here. No flames, please? Oh, and English isn't my first language, so if you see any gramma mistake or something like that, please, let me know!

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned Rurouni Kenshin I would be writing fanfiction? And I don't own the song "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" too. It's just a song that's been playing on my head for some time now, and that make me think on Kenshin and Kaoru.

* * *

"You are such a pain, Himura!"

The first classes had barely finished, and already a small circle of students was around them both. Kenshin Himura stood there simply, a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked at her. Kaoru Kamiya glared angrily at him. Ever since the beginning of the school year, he had been bothering her. He would constantly find a way to annoy her, or, as Kaoru thought of it, he would always find a way to keep his 'slacker' fame. The fact that it had always to be with her was just a nuisance. He was well known in the school for his musical talents and his intelligence. He never once pretended to pay attention to a class, except on the few times that the subject interested him. He would always spend the lunch time with his friends, his band mates, discussing music, playing some times. Except when he would annoy her instead. Thankfully, school would soon be over and, if she had luck, she wouldn't have any class with him.

"How many times will I have to tell you?" He asked, rolling his eyes with fake annoyance. "Just call me Kenshin"

"No way in hell, jerk!"

His little trademark smirk appeared again, as he challenged her with his gaze. Despite the anger, she had to hold back a blush. He still was quite handsome, with his blood red bangs falling in front of his calm violet eyes. His long hair was usually tied in a topknot, and made a great contrast with the dark clothing he usually wore. He seemed to notice her blush, and his smirk grew slightly.

"Kaoru, why don't you just go out with me? I promise you I'll leave you alone after."

"I know better than to trust you, Himura"

"You know, words hurt!" He said mockingly, placing one hand dramatically over his heart.

"Glad you know. Now leave me alone." She turned around and walked through the small mass of curious students. She knew him ever since they were kids, and they used to be friends. She kind of missed that. _'Of course that was before he became this stupid jerk'_ she thought, making her way to the table where her friends were waiting for her.

"Better luck next time, man" Sano approached Kenshin, with a small smile of his own. It was always fun to watch the fights between Kenshin and Kaoru.

"There will be other times," Kenshin shrugged, looking at Kaoru. "And this lunch time isn't over yet. I still have one last shot. Sano, how much time do you think it would take for us to break into the music room? You guys need your instruments. I already have mine guitar here." He said while he picked up his guitar case.

"Hm…about 10 minutes, if we are fast. We better go soon."

Kenshin nodded, before calling the others. They would have a small show for dear Miss Kamiya. Smiling at the idea, he and the others rushed through the corridors, for the music room.

* * *

"What in god's name are they doing?" Misao asked, watching as Kenshin, Sannosuke, Soujirou and Yahiko came back, bringing instruments.

"All I know is that they are going to be in deep trouble when the teacher finds out that they broke into her classroom." Kaoru couldn't stop being curious. After all, she had heard them playing before, and they were quite good. But why would they play on the middle of the lunch break…

She watched as Kenshin connected the guitar to the amplifier, and as Soujirou did the same with his. She watched as Kenshin spoke in a low tone to the others before taking his place in front of the microphone. Before they started, Kenshin looked at her and gave her a playful wink that confused her. But soon enough she understanded.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

She knew that song all too well. It was one of her favorites, and Kenshin had found that out when he looked through her Ipod when she got distracted, on the beginning of the year. He remembered.

_How many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope_

_But she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Makin' the promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waitin'_

_Wearin the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear_

_You look in the mirror_

_So how do you choose_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

He was looking at her directly, a small smile on his lips as he sang. She couldn't keep the blush. His voice was smooth, and seemed to caress her lightly. She noticed vaguely that 

many of the teachers and the director himself were there. She knew they were waiting just to scold the boys and give them detentions. And they knew that. He had done all of that, he had made himself and his friends win a detention just to sing that song. And that meant the world for her.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day_

_How did we wind up this way_

_Watchin' the mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waitin_

_Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose_

_How do we get there today_

_When we're walkin too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

She felt as if they were the only ones in there. She knew it was cliché, but she couldn't keep this thought off her mind. The sun made his eyes shine in a nice way… She felt as if he was pulling her to him by the music.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles_

When the song finished, everything seemed to return. The director approached the band and, when he walked away with the boys following, it became clear that he had called them to his office. When Kenshin passed by her, he gave her a smile. And almost by accident, she smiled back.

Well, she could always accept to go out with Him-…Kenshin, just once. It couldn't hurt, right?


End file.
